1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating surface-lustering agent, more particularly to a coating surface-lustering agent suitable for use in lustering the coating surfaces of bodies of automobiles, electric cars, aircraft or office furniture, or outside walls of buildings, particularly suitable for use in lustering the bodies of automobiles, which is excellent in providing both water repellence and stainproofing to coating surfaces for a long period.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto a lustering agent mainly composed of a dimethyl silicone oil has often been used. However, such a lustering agent is easily electrostatically charged, so that dust is adsorbed on the agent-coated surface. Therefore, the agent-coated surface cannot be kept glossy for a long period. Thus, the lustering agent is poor in stainproofing.
It is in general known that coating surface-lustering agents providing an excellent water repellence are so poor in stainproofing that stains cannot be removed by water washing alone and, to the contrary, agents having a better stainproofing are poor in water repellence.
A coating surface-lustering agent which is excellent both in providing water repellence and stainproofing has been demanded.